


Пожалуйста, успокойся

by Гейфилд (Gayfield)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pilots, Romance, Undressing, Wedding Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfield/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4
Summary: Нервничая, Кит начинает неосознанно раздеваться. Широ не хочет, чтобы он нервничал, но совершенно не против, чтобы раздевался... (modern!AU, где Широ и Кит пилоты истребителей, но история, конечно, не про авиацию :))





	Пожалуйста, успокойся

**Author's Note:**

> Очень люблю арт babushka-Hi-Hi с пилот!AU, посмотрите, если не видели ^^  
> https://twitter.com/babushkaHiHi/status/1075089610366222336
> 
> OST для настроения: Yeah Yeah Yeahs – Under the Earth

– Отличный манёвр, Широ. – Кит подходит ближе, дёргая верхнюю пуговицу. По случаю выходного он в штатском. Широ задумывается, как Киту к лицу красные рубашки, и не сразу соображает поздороваться в ответ.  
– Рад тебя видеть. Спасибо, что пришёл.  
– Ни за что не пропустил бы твой вылет.  
Толпа вокруг приветствует криками взлёт следующей эскадрильи истребителей. Кто-то фотографирует со вспышкой, и Широ опускает на глаза тёмные очки-авиаторы. Стоило бы увести Кита отсюда, потому что в людных местах он нервничает, и ему становится некомфортно в одежде. Что-то вроде невроза, скорее всего, пройдёт с возрастом, но…  
Пуговица за пуговицей Кит расстёгивает рубашку, и у Широ пересыхает во рту.  
– Понравилось шоу? – Широ прокашливается. Внизу его встречали аплодисментами, но мнение Кита волнует куда больше.  
– Потрясающе, – с придыханием сообщает Кит, отщёлкивая клёпки на манжетах, и стягивает рубашку с плеч. Внизу тонкая чёрная майка. Широ с трудом заставляет себя моргнуть, но не может отвести взгляд. – Кстати… есть планы на вечер?  
– Есть. Хотел тебя куда-нибудь позвать. – Срывается с языка так легко, будто Широ действительно планировал приглашение.  
– Здорово! – восклицает Кит, и волшебство кончается. Он натягивает рубашку обратно и застёгивает наглухо.  
Широ любит Кита. Широ не хочет, чтобы Кит нервничал. Широ говорит себе, что нельзя пользоваться чужими слабостями. Тем более слабостями Кита. Кит должен чувствовать себя хорошо. Кит…  
…тянет его за руку, и кто-то фотографирует их на мобильник.

***

– Я слышал, тебя снова отчитали, – смеётся Широ, и Кит, надувшись, отворачивается к окну. На улице весна, всё готовится расцвести, и Широ распирает от нежных чувств, как какой-нибудь бутон.  
– Айверсон сказал, ты не лучший пилот современности. – Кит начинает дёргать ворот футболки.  
– Вот как? – Широ фыркает. – Кто же лучший?  
– Он сказал, – Кит разгневанно смотрит Широ в глаза, – что я буду лучше! Да как он смеет!  
– Кит. – Кит сдёргивает перчатку, и Широ кладёт руку ему на плечо. – Я с ним согласен. Твои показатели выше, чем у меня в том же возрасте. Ты будешь лучшим пилотом современности.  
– Если перестану выёбываться? – ершится Кит. Вторая перчатка шлёпается на стол между чашкой недопитого кофе и блюдцем с остатками пирожного.  
– И это тоже.  
– Никто не может быть лучше тебя!  
Кит стаскивает футболку. У Широ снова пересыхает во рту.  
– Включить кондиционер? – участливо интересуется хозяйка кафе.  
– Нет, – одновременно отвечают оба.  
– Кит, – продолжает Широ и берёт его за плечи. Кит под столом стаскивает кроссовки, безжалостно наступая на задники. – Мне приятно, что ты так считаешь. Давай сойдёмся на том, что сначала ты будешь моим вторым пилотом.  
– Если перестану выёбываться?  
– Хотя бы в рабочее время.  
Кит расслабленно улыбается, от обиды и следа не остаётся.  
– Хорошо, Широ.  
Широ делает вид, будто бы ему совсем не жаль, что Кит тотчас натягивает обратно всё, что успел снять.

***

В тренажёрном зале нервозность Кита выглядит противозаконно. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что на нём слишком мало одежды.  
– У меня не получается! – Обычно всё получается слишком легко, поэтому неудачи выводят его из себя – но только когда Широ смотрит, потому что перед Широ Кит всегда стремится прыгнуть выше головы. И Широ перестал бы ходить с ним заниматься, чтобы Кит не нервничал, но… нет, его воля слишком слаба.  
– Одной десятой не хватает! – Глядя на табло силомера, Кит отшвыривает напульсники, потом перчатки. Пока он пинками скидывает кроссовки и яростно снимает носки, Широ подходит ближе.  
– Ты выставил норму для следующей весовой категории, тебя это не смущает?  
– Я должен быть лучше! – рычит Кит. Майка летит вслед за носками. Широ поспешно прижимает его спиной к себе, обхватив поперёк торса, когда Кит уже тянется к штанам – последнему, что на нём осталось.  
– Кит, – шепчет Широ и почти против воли прижимается щекой к его волосам. Дыхание сбивается, и ему требуется вся концентрация, чтобы продолжать говорить. – Пожалуйста, успокойся. Давай попробуем ещё раз, вместе. Покажи мне, как ты бьёшь.  
И отпускает его правую руку.  
Кит бьёт без замаха. Табло снова показывает на одну десятую меньше нормы. Нормы для Широ, не для Кита.  
– Видишь?! Опять! – Кит хватается за резинку штанов, но Широ успевает перехватить его.  
– Попробуй немного иначе. Вот так. – Он несколько раз двигает кулак Кита назад и затем вперёд, немного не доводя до мешка силомера. – Больше замах. Сильнее сожми пальцы. Сфокусируйся на точке удара. Вся сила должна уйти сюда. Давай.  
Кит молниеносно взмахивает рукой. На табло высвечивается на десятку больше нормы. Всё ещё нормы весовой категории Широ. В мозгу происходит короткое замыкание, а потом, кажется, сразу и длинное.  
– Спасибо, Широ! – в восторге кричит Кит и бежит поднимать свою майку.  
– Не за что, – выдыхает Широ, торопливо отворачиваясь.  
Нет, ему совершенно не хочется, чтобы Кит одевался.

***

Часы показывают три ночи. Сгорбленный Кит сидит в изножье кровати.  
– Кошмар? – сипит Широ.  
– Да. – Кит вздрагивает. – Извини. Я сейчас уйду.  
– Можешь остаться.  
Кит с готовностью ныряет под одеяло и устраивается под боком. Только тогда Широ понимает, что был немного… неосмотрителен и лёг спать в одних трусах. Кита давно не мучили кошмары.  
– Спасибо, Широ, – шепчет Кит и тут же засыпает, обняв его руку. Широ лежит, не шевелясь, чтобы не разбудить его, и думает о разной чепухе. Сон не идёт.  
По стене крадутся первые предрассветные тени, когда Кит начинает возиться и теснее вжимается лицом ему в плечо.  
– Пап… не надо, пап, постой… – бормочет он и откатывается в сторону. На секунду Широ кажется, что он проснулся, но нет – он торопливо раздевается, не открывая глаз. К радости и огорчению Широ, Кит предпочитает спать в просторном комбинезоне на молнии, освободиться от которого – дело пары секунд.  
Видимо, без пижамы ему становится лучше. Кит спихивает комбинезон на пол и снова прижимается к Широ. Не сдержавшись, Широ гладит его по голове, и Кит льнёт к ладони. Довольная улыбка трогает его губы, лицо расслабляется, стирается складка между бровей, и Широ счастлив, что кошмар разжал лапы. Так счастлив, что почти получается не думать, как всё выглядит со стороны.  
Он выскальзывает из постели до будильника и кладёт пижаму под одеяло рядом с Китом.

Зевая, Кит заходит в ванную, когда Широ после душа чистит зубы.  
– Извини, что разбудил, – бормочет он. – Давно такого не было.  
Широ с улыбкой пожимает плечами, и Кит улыбается в ответ.  
Отличная пижама, но без неё Кит выглядит лучше.

***

Для признания Широ выбирает вечер пятницы. Он прячет за спиной букет (почему букет, как эта идиотская мысль пришла ему в голову), а в кармане – билеты в кино. На завтра, потому что сегодня он не готов куда-нибудь идти.  
Кит открывает дверь своей комнаты, и у него округляются глаза.  
– Костюм? – смеётся он. – Широ, что случилось?  
– Кит. – Широ прокашливается. Кит не мигая смотрит ему в глаза и теребит лямочку майки. – Кит, я… ты будешь со мной встречаться?  
Кит хватает ртом воздух и срывает майку. На нём снова остаются только штаны, Широ панически вытягивает руки и тыкает букетом ему в живот. К счастью, этого неожиданного приёма достаточно, чтобы резинка штанов прекратила движение вниз.  
– Сначала ответь, потом снимай, – твёрдо говорит Широ. Кит изумлённо смотрит на алые розы. – И… извини, если это покажется неловким, я… я просто… Я люблю тебя. Но если ты не любишь, и ты… то мы… ты всё ещё мой лучший друг. Всегда мой лучший друг. Кит, я…  
Глядя ему в глаза, Кит усмехается и снимает штаны окончательно. Букет заслоняет вид, но Широ как честный человек не собирается отводить его в сторону раньше, чем услышит осознанный ответ.  
– Не так уж сильно я нервничаю, – спокойно говорит Кит и отбирает розы. Пока он рассматривает бархатные бутоны, у Широ перед глазами проносится вся жизнь, туда и обратно.  
– Красивые, – наконец, нарушает тишину Кит и снова поднимает взгляд. А потом делает шаг ближе и обнимает Широ за шею. Букет прохладной тяжестью ложится на спину, а губы Кита горячие – как то пламя, что сжигает Широ изнутри.  
– Да или нет? – еле слышно шепчет Широ, когда Кит отстраняется – не больше чем на пару сантиметров. И не может насмотреться на его длинные ресницы, на нежный румянец и чуть припухшие влажные губы.  
– Сам как думаешь? – Кит прижимается теснее и захлопывает дверь у него за спиной. – Разве похоже на «нет»?  
– Не похоже, – выдыхает Широ, когда руки Кита скользят под рубашку. – Совсем.

***

– Проверь, я ровно завязал?  
Пока Широ осматривает узел галстука, Кит нервно дёргает его за лацканы.  
– Кит, – улыбается Широ, нежно целуя его в нос. – Успокойся. Это всего лишь свадьба. Пять минут и всё, можно отдыхать.  
– Я волнуюсь, – неохотно признаётся Кит, засовывая руку Широ в карман.  
– Я знаю, детка. Я тоже. – Широ прижимает его к себе, ласково шепчет в макушку: – Но я самый счастливый человек на планете, потому что ты снова ответил мне «да», и я хочу, чтобы все это знали.  
– Широ… – Кит шмыгает носом и теребит второй рукой пряжку его ремня. Мысли Широ сворачивают не в то русло. – Я знаю, что это глупо, но… можно мне первому надеть тебе кольцо?  
– Конечно, можно.  
– Спасибо! – сияя, Кит целует Широ в губы и выбегает к поджидающим их друзьям. Широ смотрит на свой полурасстёгнутый ремень и перекошенный пиджак и никак не может прогнать идиотскую улыбку.  
Да, он самый счастливый человек на Земле, и никто не смог бы с ним поспорить.

***

До оглашения результатов отбора на пилотирование Атласа, самого большого истребителя современности, остаётся всего пара минут, и Кит разве что не подпрыгивает на месте. Над трибуной в конференц-зале загорается свет, Айверсон ждёт своего выхода, и его так явно распирает от нетерпения, что Кит стаскивает с плеча Широ пиджак.  
– Думаешь, могут выбрать кого-то другого?  
– А вдруг, – упрямо шепчет Кит. Он очень хорош в костюме-тройке, настолько хорош, что Широ тяжело думать об Атласе.  
– Ты всё ещё лучший пилот современности.  
– Во-первых, я так и не перестал выёбываться. – Кит суёт руку Широ под воротник. – Во-вторых, лучший пилот ты!  
– Давай хоть сейчас не будем спорить… – Широ осекается, потому что Кит прижимается к нему со спины и до упора засовывает руки в карманы его брюк. Слишком глубокие карманы. Выдохнув сквозь зубы, Широ накрывает его руки своими, пытаясь не то остановить, не то прижать сильнее. От горячих поглаживаний по бёдрам сквозь атласную подкладку последние мысли о пилотировании вылетают из головы. – Кит, мне приятно, но…  
– Всем привет! Знаете, что тут у меня? Фамилии двух пилотов, которые поднимут в воздух наш самый известный проект! Понятия не имею, о ком речь. Затаили дыхание?  
– Хоть бы ты, – шепчет Кит, торопливо расстёгивая Широ пиджак. Вторая его рука всё ещё в кармане, и Широ преступно мало волнуется о фамилиях загадочных пилотов. – Айверсон, скорее же…  
Айверсон открывает конверт нарочно медленно. В зале смеются и хлопают. Широ уверен, что фамилия «Когане» идёт первой в списке, и ненавидит Айверсона особенно сильно, когда он объявляет:  
– Так вот, поприветствуем! Первым пилотом будет, как вы все уже догадались, мистер… Широгане!  
– Да! – Кит перекрикивает толпу, и Широ никак не может противостоять тому, что его пиджак падает на пол. – Да, Широ! Это ты! Конечно, ты!  
– А штурвал второго пилота… ваши догадки?  
– Айверсон! – в гневе вопит Кит, окончательно перестав себя контролировать. Кротко распрощавшись с галстуком и рубашкой, Широ твёрдо перехватывает руки Кита, стремящиеся к пуговицам брюк, и молится всем, кто живёт на небесах, чтобы Айверсон говорил быстрее. – Айверсон, ну же!  
– Когане в нетерпении, – дразнит Айверсон. Возможно, ему нравится, как Широ выглядит без костюма. Широ не в состоянии злиться на него или на кого-то ещё, потому что Кит слишком сильно к нему прижимается, прыгая от нетерпения, а перспектива сесть в кабину Атласа намного дальше, чем окончание торжественной церемонии и ближайший укромный уголок. – И правильно, потому что именно он будет вторым пилотом!  
– Да! – Вот теперь Кит перекрикивает всю толпу. Пока он под шквал аплодисментов проталкивается к трибуне, принимая поздравления, Широ торопливо натягивает рубашку и набрасывает пиджак. Не то чтобы он всерьёз собирался выглядеть прилично.  
– Приглашаем пилотов сказать пару слов!  
– Я очень взволнован, – объявляет Кит, одной рукой держа микрофон, а второй вытягивая из петли запонку. – Спасибо, что выбрали меня!  
– Широ, добавишь что-нибудь? – подбадривает Айверсон, когда Широ присоединяется к своему супругу. – То, что Кит сильно волновался, мы уже поняли.  
– Как будто могли выбрать не его. – Широ одёргивает помятый пиджак и наклоняется к микрофону в руке Кита. – Мы счастливы.  
– Мы в курсе, а по поводу Атласа мысли есть?  
Широ смеётся, и Кит обнимает его под рубашкой.

***

Спустя год Атлас впервые выкатывается на взлётную полосу, и Кит за штурвалом сияет ярче, чем летнее солнце.  
– Только шлем в воздухе не снимай, – поддразнивает его Широ. Кит фыркает – в динамиках шлема и на соседнем сиденье.  
– Нет, Широ. В небе я никогда не волнуюсь. – Он на мгновение кладёт руку Широ на колено и добавляет: – Разве что чуть-чуть.  
– Поволнуйся для меня после полёта, – отвечает Широ, и только по хохоту в наушниках понимает, что уже включилась связь с диспетчерским центром.  
– Только ради тебя, – Кит изображает самый роковой взгляд, на какой способен. – Отправлю тебя в космос без всякого космического корабля.  
И под восторженный кашель диспетчера они идут на взлёт.

30.03.2019


End file.
